1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a physical quantity sensor, a pressure sensor, an altimeter, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
There is an electronic device including a cavity which is formed by using a semiconductor manufacturing process (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-96316). An example of such an electronic device may include an electronic device disclosed in JP-A-2012-96316, and the electronic device includes a substrate, a MEMS structure provided on the substrate, and a coating structure. The coating structure includes a surrounding wall, a first coating layer, and a second coating layer. A cavity in which the MEMS structure is disposed is defined by the surrounding wall, the first coating layer, and the second coating layer.
However, in the electronic device disclosed in JP-A-2012-96316, there is a problem in that, when the cavity is formed by using wet etching, an etchant permeates from a gap with a mask using a resist, thus unexpected etching occurs, and, as a result, airtightness of the cavity is reduced.